Zombies are Canon, Right?
by Tuxedosaurus
Summary: Jaune is out with his friends in his team and team RWBY, when the undead decide to ruin all their fun. How they survive or die is up to them and the adventure is told through the eyes of the most courageous coward out of them all. (Temporary Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

No one really knows how it started, but it swept over the entire land. The plague was quick hidden and unseen. Killing a few at first, it quickly moved on the dozens, then hundreds, and so on till there were not many humans left. Then the dead came back. I feel that for you to understand this, I have to go back to the beginning. Before the undead started to rise.

It was a hot summer day in, I'd say the middle of July. I remember cause all my friends and I, were at the beach down somewhere. I don't remember specifically since I slept through the entire drive down here from Beacon. We all took turns driving except for Ruby, since she was too young to drive and me, Jaune. Now it's not cause I don't know how to drive or anything, I'm just not legally allowed to have my license for a few months. You run through a shopping mall ONE TIME and they take away your license and all rights to driving, and my baby. A cherry red Camaro I bought myself, and paid for all the expenses including insurance and the leasing. Sorry I got off topic for a sec. Anyways, just know I'm not allowed to.

It was starting to get over 100 degrees when we all arrived, and before Ren even had time to lock the doors to the RV we rented everyone had run down to the water and jumped in. Including Nora, who had Ren's wrist in her grasp… Let's just say it didn't turn out too good for him. I personally don't like swimming that much, but it looked like fun just relaxing and playing around with my friends, no cares in the world. I jumped in the middle of everyone, and with a big splash drenched them all.

"DAMN IT JAUNE! I DIDN'T WANT MY HAIR GETTING WET!" Weiss's shrill screeching voice yelled at me.

"Sorry Ice Queen" I replied back with a smirk.

I could feel the death in her eyes even though I had turned away from the unbridled hatred that is Weiss Schnee. So I made the smart decision and made a tactical retreat back to the shore, where Blake was sitting reading a book.

"Hey Blake" I said

She visibly jumped up and in that second the book disappeared from sight.

"Uh, Hey Jaune. Why are you not swimming with the others?" She asked, a bit startled.

"If you didn't notice Weiss kinda wants to kill me" I explained.

She looked over to the water and upon seeing the hateful face of her teammate, moved over and offered Jaune a spot under the shade of the group's umbrella. I took a seat and closed my eyes for a bit.

I opened my eyes to the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen. The soft mixing of color covered the entire sky with shades of purple,orange,red, a bit of pink, and even some green.

"It's beautiful isn't it" A familiar voice said from behind.

Without even turning around, I replied, "Yeah, it really is Pyrrha. Almost as beautiful as you"

I knew Pyrrha was blushing, even after I asked her out last month she still wasn't used to my compliments, and just general couply stuff.

"Jaune, stop. You know it makes me blush when you say things like that." She whispered, almost like she was embarrassed if the others heard her say it.

I was about to reply with some smartass comeback when I saw a man. I know it sounds like a stupid reason to blow off my girlfriend, but he was acting really weird. Now I know why but back then, it was a weird sight to see. The man walked with a limp almost like he had a broken leg. Even from a distance I could see his pale skin, almost like he had lived in a cave. Or….. He was dead. I walked up to him thinking, Nah that can't be possible, It's not like the dead can walk. If only I knew how wrong I was.

I walked up to him, but I kept my distance for safety.

"Sir, are you ok?" I asked him.

In a split second he lunged at me, with a speed his frail body didn't look capable of at first.

"HOLY SHIT GET THE FUCK BACK" I screamed out.

Stumbling backwards, I tried to put as much distance between him and me as possible. The moment I started running he did too, almost keeping pace with me if it wasn't for the limp. Being at the beach I didn't have any weapons on me, but I could still run like hell. I ran back to the umbrella, everyone now gathered, staring at me, ready to defend themselves and me. I got back just as his wrist connected with my shoulder and he pulled me down to the ground with him. It was then that I got the first good glimpse of his face. His hair was ragged and greasy, barely holding on to his scalp. One eye was barely open and the other was swollen shut, like he had an unhealed black eye. His nose and lips were completely gone leaving a hole in the center of his face, and bloody yellowed teeth grinning at me.

Now I was fucking scared. His hand with gnarled fingers, and broken nails reached for my leg, and his toothy mouth opened wide to take a bite. Well he got a mouthful.

Of a fucking metal umbrella handle right down his throat. I looked behind me, my eyes following the rest of the pole to see Blake holding the other end.

"Holy shit, you saved my life." I breathed out barely able to get a word out between panicked adrenaline fueled breaths.

"Don't mention it." Blake replied.

I got up and a barrage of questions and concerned voices hit my ears as my friends surrounded me.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Why did he attack you like that? You're sure you're ok?"

And probably many more which I drowned out upon hearing a truly frightening statement.

"It's happening again."


	2. Chapter 2

We all had many questions for Ren, and for time's sake in this memoir of mine, I'll just summarize what my teammate told us that day. Many years ago, before Ren came to Beacon, even before he met Nora, there was a plague in his homeland. Ren was only 8 at the time, and while he doesn't remember everything, he told us all he did know. First, it starts off as a fever. It appears to everyone as just a common cold or maybe the flu, but soon the person just keeps getting worse. Each passing day their body temperature rises higher and higher, until they fall into a coma. After that, either the person recovers and becomes a carrier of the disease, passing it along in their blood, or more frighteningly, they appear to die. Within a few hours of "death" the person comes back to life. At this point any shred of humanity has left, and they become what I saw, and was almost killed by. A walking, blood thirsty corpse. We all went silent, contemplating what Ren had just told us.

"So if he was one of these zombies, then there could be more?" Blake asked, quite nervous at what her question implied.

"I'm afraid so. While I would like to say that this is an isolated incident, it is infinitely more likely that many more people are to be infected, or already are." Ren explained.

This made everyone's face go pale. While most people would be scared shitless, I on the other hand, was scared stiff. The possibility that everyone I ever knew could be a zombie or even worse, devoured by one of those monstrosities put an unholy amount of fear into my heart.

"Guys." I said my voice cracking. I stopped to clear my throat, and get both team RWBY and the rest of my team to pay attention. "We gotta get back to Beacon. Not only because we're needed in town as hunters and huntresses, but everyone we know at school could be in danger."

"But, Jaune." Ruby spoke up after I stated my plans. "Yang and I live a few miles away from here. Our dad is there, and I can't go back to Beacon without checking on him, and the rest of our town."

Yang stiffened upon hearing that. "Yeah." She added. "I'm not going anywhere before we check on our home, and our father."

I was conflicted. While I had no right to tell my two friends not to go see there if their dad was ok, there was a good chance he, and all the inhabitants of their village were dead.

"First, I'm gonna see if I can contact Beacon on my scroll. The rest of you, check local and Remnant wide news. We have to know if the disease is just local, or if it's spread over the whole continent."

They all nodded and checked the radio in the RV, news on their scrolls, and internet searches to find any info they could. I walked off over the hill, separating the beach we were currently at, and the highway. I pulled out my scroll and dialed the general number for Beacon. It rang for a few minutes before an automated message played.

"Thank you for calling Beacon Academy. Vale's number one school for training hunters and huntresses. Unfortunately no staff members can make it to the phone right now. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may cause. Please leave a message and a member of our staff will give you a call at the soonest available time."

BEEP

"Hello. This is Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR. My team, Team RWBY, and I are away at the coast of Vale, and have encountered a strange creature. Please return this call as soon as possible. Also please inform the Headmaster or Professor Goodwitch ASAP. Thank you."

With that I hung up my scroll, and tried Ozpin's personal number. While he does give this out to every team leader, it is to be used in emergency situations only. After finding Ozpin in my contacts, and his scroll ringing a few times he picked up.

"Hello sir? This is Jaune Arc. We've encoun-"

"Yes hello Jaune. While I would love to help you with whatever it is you and your team, and presumably Team RWBY as well, there is a problem here at school. The sooner you can be back the better."

"Sir, we've run into a zombie." I stated, very frankly.

Ozpin went silent. In the background pounding of fist upon metal could be heard, and ghastly moans as well.

"Then it's as I feared. Jaune I need your team and Team RWBY back as soon as possible. We are having the same problem back at Beacon, and I don't know how much longer we can hold-"

From my scroll I heard a loud metal object fall, and someone yelling "THEY GOT IN" from somewhere.

"Jaune, I'm sad to say you and your friends are on your own. Good luck to you all. It was an honor to have taught, and been in charge of the education of such amazing hunters and huntresses as you, Ms. Nikos, Rose, Xiao Long, Schnee, Belladonna, Valkyrie, and Mr. Lie Ren as well. Good luck, and goodbye."

With that I heard gunshots, the sound of melee weapons colliding with human bodies, and screams of what I could only assume was people dying. Then the connection was lost.

I was speechless. Here I was, miles away from Beacon while my teachers, and fellow students fought what I was assuming was more of the zombies I had encountered earlier. I walked slowly, dragging my feet, back to my friends, unsure of how I was going to deliver the news to them.

"Hey Jaune's coming back guys!" I heard Yang yell to the others.

"So, did you get a hold of Bea-" She stopped when she saw my face, which I could only assumed looked as pale, dead, and dejected as the undead man we killed before.

Everyone turned to look at me as a told them all the horrible truth.

"Beacon has fallen. We're on our own."


End file.
